That is what brothers are for
by Bama24
Summary: James needs Albus's support, and after an accident James and Albus talks. A brothers support is what is needed.


Guilt was considered to be a bitch in life according to James, and he had a good reason for feeling the way he was feeling.

"You have no reason to be guilty," Albus said to him. James was seventeen and in his seventh year, and his young bother was sixteen, and a sixth year. James broke his train of thought and looked at his younger brother. Albus appeared to be examining his fingernails. "It isn't like you told him to jump off the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge while using the imperious curse."

"That didn't hap—"

"You really could have been the one that was horrible injured," Albus said, cutting his brother off in conversation. "You really should realize that you are not invincible, which I am surprised you haven't learned yet by that broom stick accident when you were fourteen."

"I know that I am not invincible—"

"I am pretty sure that mum and dad will not blame you for anything, and Uncle George and Aunt Angelina wont blame you either for what happened to Fred,"Albus said, cutting James off once again. James glared at his younger brother, but Albus didn't seem to notice and he looked at James in the eye. "As my idiotic older Gryffindor brother, I don't think you need to be stewing on what has already happened so far. You still have to play against us this week, and if your stewing, you won't be at your best. I will tell you this once more; you didn't do anything to be guilty of."

"It is my fault that he was there Albus, he shouldn't have—"

Albus resisted rolling his eyes, starting to feel annoyed. "He had a choice you know, he could have stayed behind. He knew what he was doing when he went with you. Both of you were pretty stupid in going on with that plan, and then the real kicker was when the rain just had to fall at that precise moment. The tower was wet and slippery and something was bound to happen when you both stepped on the roof, I am sure mum and dad will have a field day with this news that Fred is in the nurses—"

"Damn it I forgot about them, I can just see their faces when they see me now, their disappointment of a son who sent his own cousin into a coma," James said flinging his hands up in the air.

"I am sure a howler or two will be in the mix, and I am even more assured that Fred will receive the same thing when he starts getting better," Albus said. "Climbing on the Astronomy Tower when it's raining is really a dumb idea, and an accident waiting to happen, and no magic to boot, what an even dumber idea of you two."

James eyed his brother. "You wouldn't say that if you were a Gryffindor instead of a snake," James told him. "We just wanted to do something that has never been done before, It was meant to be a glorious achievement and bring glory and honor to the name of all Gryffindors."A gloomy expression reached James's features. "It wasn't meant for either one of us to be injured. Especially Fred, he is in a bloody coma for crying out loud."

"Gryffindor lacks neither of those traits, glory and honor," Albus said dryly. "I guess stupidity runs in the Gryffindor line, I guess it's what happens when you leave two Gryffindorks in one tower, and the world's most stupidest ideas come to the surface."

"You do realize that mum, dad and nearly all of our family are Gryffindors right?" James said, making Albus smirk.

"That may be true my idiotic brother, but in case you have forgotten, mum and dad and them were all worried about the Second Wizarding War and blood status mania," Albus replied. "You, my older bro don't have either one of those two things. All you really need is an evil Dark Lord who wants to blow out your brains to fight. That is the only real thing that your Gryffindor courage and real stupidity come in to play."

"Well I am sure that Scorpius Malfoy could count as an evil Dark Lord, he has the right back ground for it. But the little twit is a damn Ravenclaw." James said, as a dark glaze fell over his eyes.

"You should be careful where you say that at, Rose could be listening," Albus said dryly, pointing out the obvious.

"I wasn't saying that that I am going to go out and duel the little monkey," James replied. "But it does give Fred something to look forward to when he wakes up."

"He will have a shit load of homework to look forward to wake up to actually," Albus said with a grin. "He will most likely have a headache too."

"Albus I want cheer him up, not drive him to the brink of insanity," James told him, a look of surprise came upon James's face. "Wait a minute, how the bloody hell do you know Fred's condition? The nurse won't let anyone go in to see him."

"My dear older brother," Albus began with a pompous voice. "You have forgotten one single thing all about me. I am a Slytherin, the first Potter to be in Slytherin to be more precise. I am just too good to be kept out."

"You are suitably big headed to" James said.

"Just remember James that I am in a more superior house and a far more superior wizard than you ever will be," Albus replied with a smirk before leaning closer to his brother. "Which is why Slytherin will tear you and your team apart at the game this week."

"You enjoy seeing me suffer don't you?" James asked, looking at his younger brother. "You really are a horrible little person aren't you?"

"Why of course I am, it's my duty to make you miserable," Albus replied with a sly smirk.

"I never should have dared Fred to go with me, I should have just gone on my own," James said as Albus snorted in annoyance.

"Between the both of you, you two are the most complete sets of idiots in our entire family," Albus said. "I really don't think you could have avoided him coming with you. You two are like fucking twins."

"Maybe, maybe not," James replied with a nod.

"And even by some miracle that you managed to get away from him, do you really think that he would be happy that you got all the glory?"

"He probably wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing right now in a coma," James said, Albus rolled his eyes.

"Um no, he would be sulking that you didn't take him with you on your little adventure," Albus replied. "You two morons have done every prank together, why would this little accident be any different than before?"

"I don't think—"

"James you are a number one Gryffindork, thinking is dangerous for you, it is something that you should never, and I mean never do," Albus said, James just glared at him. "At least he didn't hurt himself too badly or hit anything of importance, just be glade that he isn't in St Mungos right now."

James opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted when the Hospital Wing doors open up, and Madame Addams stepped out and her eyes found James and Albus Potter.

"You can see him now my dear," she said to James. James stood up, and he began to walk nervously towards the door. She turned around at the doorway and walked stood in the entryway of the Hospital Wing, Albus walked over to his brother.

"You ok?" Albus asked with a concerned look.

"I—I cant see him," James said turning around, but Albus grabbed him by the arm, stopping James in his tracks.

"Look James, you need to see him," Albus said, looking James in the eye. "If you do not I will curse you into oblivion."

"But—"

"No buts James, he is your cousin, he is your bloody best friend for crying out loud," Albus said. James looked at Albus, he knew his younger brother was right, even if it was hard to admit.

"Your right Albus," James said quietly.

"Hey that is what brothers are for," Albus said. James smirked and he walked into the Hospital Wing.


End file.
